


Inside Jokes

by leovaldez



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: False Memories, Gen, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Wilderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:02:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24393967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leovaldez/pseuds/leovaldez
Summary: "I feel like there should've been more times where Piper and Leo brought up an inside joke from wilderness school and Jason doesn't understand so they get sad."
Relationships: Jason Grace & Piper McLean & Leo Valdez, Piper McLean & Leo Valdez
Comments: 9
Kudos: 59





	Inside Jokes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Keyboardsmashsh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keyboardsmashsh/gifts).



> [and then i posted it lmao](https://bunkernine.tumblr.com/post/619208465240440832/oh-my-gods-and-when-she-walked-back-into-class)
> 
> brought to you by an astounding declaration made in the glorious Leo Valdez stan chat (which I will deny being in despite talking the most LMAO)

“-Oh my  _ Gods _ , and when she walked back into class, and the look on her  _ face _ -” Piper couldn’t even finish because she was laughing too hard. “You were so mean for doing that.”

“Stop it, you’re  _ killing  _ me,” Leo howled, clutching his stomach. He dramatically wiped a tear from his eye. “I still can’t believe Jason didn’t stop us. He’s such a buzzkill sometimes.”

“Uh, guys?” Jason had this look on his face, an amused but albeit very confused look. “What are you talking about? What didn’t I stop?”

“What?” fell out of Piper’s mouth. Oh.  _ Oh. _ She and Leo glanced at each other. Her laughter subsided, being replaced by a chill. Piper saw Leo’s grin slip, and he looked at the ground instead, his hands now going into his pockets. Jason waited patiently for a response, for an answer that shouldn’t have been necessary because he was  _ there _ . Piper remembered him there.

But he wasn’t. That never happened. Right. 

She shook her head, giving him a sad smile. “Sorry, Jason. It doesn’t matter now.”

“You had to be there,” Leo said. His voice was small. “It doesn’t make sense if you weren’t there.”

“Oh,” Jason said, and they stopped talking after that. 

**Author's Note:**

> #  **_✨jasón✨_ **


End file.
